Broken
by Uraneko Kuu
Summary: Cuando el último rayo de luz se extingue no queda más que entregarse y volverse parte de la oscuridad. Ey Todoroki-kun, entonces… ¿Vendrías conmigo? No importa, no pienso separarme de ti. No de la única persona que ha sido honesta conmigo todo el tiempo. [AUVillain] [TodoDeku] [Oneshot]


**Summary:** Cuando el último rayo de luz se extingue no queda más que entregarse y volverse parte de la oscuridad. _Ey Todoroki-kun, entonces… ¿Vendrías conmigo? No importa, no pienso separarme de ti. No de la única persona que ha sido honesta conmigo todo el tiempo._ [AUVillain] [TodoDeku]

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Yaoi.

 **Disclaimer:** My hero academia! No me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

 **Notas de Autor:** Muy casual estar leyendo Tokyo Ghoul y llegue una idea como esta. Nada que ver, pero ya que la inspiración se asoma hay que aprovechar.  
No tienen idea cuanto daría por ver aunque sea un spin-off de un Deku villano, pero por lo visto seguiré con esas ganas. Igual en algún rato seguro querré hacer algo de un Todoroki villano, pero con esto me doy por bien servido ahora.

* * *

.

" _Quien con monstruos lucha  
cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo.  
Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo,  
el abismo también mira dentro de ti."  
Friedrich Nietzsche _

.

Finalmente, del infierno desatado en un edificio habitacional solo quedaban algunas llamas menores y el rastro de humo que facilitaba la ubicación a los bomberos que se encontraban atravesando la ciudad para auxiliar con el peligro a los civiles. Shouto secó el sudor que brotaba de su frente, miró por el borde de sus ojos hacía el amontonamiento de gente: Dos heridos leves, y nueve familias que sufrieron una pérdida total de sus pertenencias.

No esperaba que algo tan desastroso ocurriera en los últimos minutos de su patrullaje, para él como héroe era un gran avance en sus logros como héroe. Sin embargo poco el importaba, era imposible ignorar la expresión de frustración y desesperanza de toda esa gente que ve sus esfuerzos hacerse ceniza que es llevada con el viento.

— Espero que de algún modo el gobierno pueda apoyarlos —Susurró a sí mismo.

Un ruido de una sirena perforó los oídos de todos los presentes en la zona, un grupo de bomberos tomó la manguera empezando a apagar las brasas que amenazaban con reavivar aquel escenario en llamas. El líder de la brigada agradeció a Todoroki por intervenir en el desastre solicitando que revisara posibles tuberías o tanques inflamables y prosiguiera a congelarlos para evitar alguna explosión.

En su recorrido pudo notar que la falta de heridos de gravedad fue más un milagro que un resultado de su intervención. Dentro era un caos. Las paredes quemadas estaban completamente ennegrecidas por el hollín, inclusive varias colapsaron por la onda de calor que se formó, las duelas que debían recubrir los pisos ya no existían, sirvieron de combustible para el fuego insaciable que no paraba de devorar todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Apretó sus labios. Detestaba ser ayudante en los incendios. Es cierto que gracias a alguien ya era capaz de aceptar su lado izquierdo, pero aún no evitaba que pensamientos restrictivos se introdujeran en su mente. Controlar el fuego para que sea una cálida llama y no un devorador insaciable. Para proteger y no destruir. Se propuso hasta diez buscando calmar aquel dolor palpitante que comenzaba a nacer en sus sienes.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

El dolor se negaba a abandonarle, incluso parecía burlarse de él volviéndose más agudo.

 _Cuatro, cinco…_

Quizás se debía al aire ahumado.

 _Seis, siete, ocho, nueve…_

Pasos. Caminó en esa dirección buscando a alguna otra víctima.

 _Diez._

Suspiró sintiéndose más liviano. Sensación que no le duró mucho ya que un golpe lo impactó, sus dedos rozaron una superficie y no dudo en congelarlo sin piedad. Shouto salió disparado por la ventana alcanzando muy apenas a estabilizarse para no dañarse tanto en la caída. La recuperación fue inmediata. A pesar de haber sido lanzado de un segundo piso el único malestar que sentía era su tobillo derecho, un daño mínimo en realidad.

La pared del edificio colapsa y junto a ella caen las demás. Una silueta se acerca rápidamente a través de la cortina de polvo, Todoroki intenta bloquear el golpe pero una fuerza devastadora lo envía directo al fondo de aquel pasillo. Impacta contra la pared y escucha crujir varias costillas.

— No puede ser… —Maldice para sí mismo el muchacho que está tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

Donde antes había unos zapatos rojos cereza ahora hay un par de mocasines oscuros y bien lustrados. Espero la mano que jamás llegó, al lazar su mirada vio lo que temía. Ese fantasma que lo persiguió por casi tres años, aquel compañero que lo salvó de sus cadenas pero al que su voz jamás pudo devolver el favor. Midoriya Izuku.

— Hola, Todoroki-kun —Canturreo Midoriya como si saboreara cada sílaba del hijo de Endeavor—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Felicidades por tu graduación! Hubiera querido estar ahí pero tú sabes… todos me habrían visto y eso no sería bueno para mí. Tiene una semana que vi a Uravity, en verdad se volvió muy fuerte en los combates. ¡Venció a varios de mis subordinados ella misma!...

Shouto apoyó su codo en el suelo intentando levantarse lentamente. Logró permanecer sentado mientras veía al peliverde murmurar bastantes cosas para sí mismo. Se le ablanda el corazón al ver ese hábito que aún prevalece en él.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— Demasiado largo de explicar. Pero ¡Adivina! Se me ocurrió un señuelo para traerte aquí y pude venir a pedirte que vengas conmigo. Sería genial Todoroki-kun, el héroe número uno actual y el portador de ese poder —Apretó su mandíbula. El incendio no fue más que una carnada, tantas familias en peligro solo para esto. Además, se dio cuenta. "Ese", así había llamado al One For All, aquella particularidad que él tanto había admirado era tratada tan despectivamente—. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Todoroki estaba consciente que si respondía directamente seguro que Midoriya se iría de inmediato y difícilmente se encontraría de nuevo. No podía. No aún. Tanto que hablar y no saber ni por donde comenzar.

— Oye, Midoriya ¿Por qué haces esto?

Izuku sonrió tan dulcemente, con aquel sonrojo resaltando aún más sus pecas, que Shouto tuvo que ver hacia los escombros para asegurarse que esto no era una broma o mal sueño.

— Quería verte.

— No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué dañar a estas personas? —Insistió.

El peliverde se puso de cuclillas frente a él. Aquella sonrisa parecía haber sido una ilusión, en su lugar estaba una expresión de absoluta indiferencia.

— Solo son sacrificios menores por un bien mayor. Necesitaba hablar contigo y así lo hice, eso es todo —Respondió serenamente—. Quizás sepas que un tiempo fui con Shigaraki Tomura, pero no soportaba que intentara utilizarme. Es cierto, que quiero acabar con la liga de héroes, pero no para destruir todo a mí paso. No necesito que existan héroes si yo me vuelvo alguien que puede compararse a un dios para toda esta gente. Me adoraran y yo los protegeré. No dejaré que nadie sufra o sea herido siempre que estén bajo mi cuidado. Pero siendo sincero, me gustaría un poco de tu ayuda, Todoroki-kun.

Su respiración se cortó. Ahí estaba él. El tierno Izuku que sonríe tan dulcemente. Pero a su vez es distinto. Esa risa ya no está inundada de bondad. Ya no más. Aquel Midoriya que lo salvó ya no existía, o si existía se encontraba dormido dentro de esa persona agachada en frente suyo.

— No.

La dulzura de aquella curva de labios se volvió tensión completa.

— ¿Qué?

— Te he dicho que no.

Con dificultad se reincorporó aún tambaleante. Midoriya continuaba agachado, su rostro apuntaba al suelo y parecía estar murmurando rápidamente pero en un tono demasiado bajo para llegar a los oídos del chico en pie. Todoroki quiere aprovechar para capturarlo pero el peliverde retrocede varios metros de un solo salto, da una pisada fuerte enviando hielo para capturarlo. La escena del festival escolar se repite, aquel muchachito que con un chasquido de los dedos quebró su ataque. La gran diferencia es que ahora él no se debilitaba después de cada golpe.

Las llamas surgen de su lado izquierdo, pero antes de poder hacerle daño Izuku regresa de un salto quedando a menos de un metro y obsequiándole un fuerte impacto en el estómago. Arcadas vienen a Todoroki quien sostiene su adolorido abdomen el cual empeora al recibir una patada a su costado. Rodó quedando boca arriba, respiraba rápidamente tratando de apaciguar el dolor y aquella sensación de falta de aire.

Un alarido sale de la garganta del bicolor. Midoriya le mira sonriente sentado en su vientre. En cada brazo un cuchillo clavado que le atravesaba su carne.

— Ahora entiendo a Himiko-chan, es tan… hipnotizante esta vista ¿Sabes?

Estaba herido, no solo aquellas cortadas en sus extremidades. Podía sentirlo, costillas fracturadas y esperaba que ningún órgano haya resentido tremendos impactos que el peliverde le obsequió.

— Izuku… por favor… detén esto. Tú no eres así… Deku no es así… Tú…

— ¡Cállate! —Exige silenciándolo al colocar el filo de un tercer cuchillo en la sensible piel del cuello— ¿¡Qué vas a saber tú!? ¿¡Deku!? Ese tipo ya no existe, nunca lo hizo… Solo fue un error creado por All Might, jamás debió existir. Él mismo me lo dijo, ¡Kacchan lo escuchó también! Que solo tuve suerte en recibir este poder. Que este poder no era para mí. ¡Que el símbolo de paz cayó por mi culpa!

La presión en su garganta había disminuido, el agarre del peliverde era débil. Inclusive temblaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, no conseguía moverse. Emociones contradictorias lo invadían. La necesidad de detenerlo por ser el villano en el que se había vuelto, pero también las ganas de abrazarlo y protegerle. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que la persona que más atesoraba pasara todo eso?

— Todo esto es mi culpa… por eso los protegeré —Baja el cuchillo para tomar del cinturón un frasco al cual acomoda en una jeringa. Todoroki se tensa de inmediato—. Aún si ellos me llaman villano. Aún si tú me llamas villano…

Y entonces pudo darse cuenta. Aquel Midoriya que robaba su mirada ya no existía, al menos no completo. De él solo quedaban fragmentos entremezclados con los que yacían contaminados de otras personas.

El poder de All Might

Los ideales de Stain

El impulso destructivo de Shigaraki

La obsesión de Toga

La sonrisa de Uraraka

La determinación de Lida

El rencor de Todoroki…

Y también…

La devoción por Todoroki

— No… Midoriya. ¡Espera…!

Droga. Aquella que elimina las singularidades. Todoroki por primera vez y contrario a todo lo que una vez creyó: le teme a ese muchacho. Aquel que lo salvó de una vida dedicada al rencor hacia su propio padre. El mismo que justo en esos instantes inserta la aguja atravesando su piel para ingresar esa sustancia en sus venas.

— El significado de Deku no necesita de interpretaciones. Deku es y siempre será Deku, un inútil. Pero yo soy Izuku… No Deku. Él ya no está aquí, Shouto

La frustración se escapa de Todoroki en forma de lágrimas. Aquel vínculo que siente con sus padres, tanto el frío y reconfortante hielo como el caliente y abrasador fuego ya no están. No puede sentirlos en él. El recién nombrado héroe número uno y casi nuevo símbolo de paz… es un simple chiquillo.

Una sonrisa gatuna se formó en los labios de Izuku. Se acomodó encima del muchacho y se inclinó hacia él para besar sus lágrimas eliminando cualquier rastro de su existencia. En otra situación, bajo otras circunstancias, el bicolor se habría derretido por aquella muestra de afecto. "Ese no es Izuku" se obligó a repetirse mentalmente. Las manos del peliverde se deslizaron a la curvatura de su cuello, una oleada de escalofríos lo recorrió maldiciéndose internamente por permitirse una reacción como esa.

Devastado, roto, desesperanzado. Igual o peor que aquellas personas que hasta hace unos minutos había salvado. Minutos que le parecían años. Su última actividad como héroe.

— Ey Todoroki-kun, —Le llamó el más chico— entonces… ¿Vendrías conmigo? No importa, no pienso separarme de ti. No de la única persona que ha sido honesta conmigo todo el tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos resignándose a estar ahora a merced de Midoriya. Mordió sus labios al punto de casi lastimarse. Cual fuera su destino ahora todo se resumía a un tira y afloja. Midoriya trataría de hacer que adoptara sus ideas, y él trataría por todos los medios de despertar a aquel chico inocente que alguna vez amó.

Porque aunque le haya arrebatado su particularidad, no lo quebraría tan fácil…

.

* * *

Primer fanfiction que publico de este fandom, y probablemente uno de mis fandoms favoritos. Sigo esperando que se me ocurra algo más… ¿dulce? No se cómo porqué siempre acabo haciendo algo retorcido o trágico. Creo que respiro depresión… Okya jajaja Lo que sí es que quisiera tener esta inspiración para redactar mis informes, quizás así mi vida escolar sería miel sobre hojuelas. Espero que haya sido de agrado como lo fue para mía, así que gracias por molestarse en leer. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida. Es bueno para el alma je.  
Uraneko!


End file.
